Yaar Anmule
by Candy126
Summary: Three people from entirely diff places become friends...true friends how they manage to full fill their duty of keeping friendship actually brotherhood! Based on yaar anmule. Movie...kavi, ishyant, vivesha... LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Heyaa...Zaineb here...

Thank you all for reviewing your n my story zaroori that m really glad to know that I have such friends who liked my story n gave suggestions as well as advices really love u all...thank u soo much guyz...

OK so I was thinking to write another story based on Indian Punjabi movie

"Yaar Anmule".. I liked this movie so much n thought of writing it..

Characters are

Kavin as guree

Dushyant as deep

Vivek as Sher Singh(sheru)

Purvi as simmi

Ishita as aman

Tasha as priyanka

Suraj as sabu

Guyz plz let me know that u want to read a story like that or not...plz review yaar coz I don't want to write if u guyz don't like it...

So write in box yes or no...

And ya if u want to give any suggestions then u r most welcome...

Love yaa

Zaineb


	2. Chapter 2

Heyaa…..thank u every one who reviewed…..

Ok so there was many requests one was by a

 **guest1** ; hmm..ok I will shreya…

 **anwita** ;dear I thought of ishita first for this character but if u want I will change it coz m writing this for my readers n my friends…..so can u suggest any one or name?or I will change it by myself.

 **Guest2** ;dear….thank you soo ssooo much for such a longggg review….n yaa m not punjabi but can understand the languge a bit and I have watch this movie for more than 20 times so I have an idea about n plzz if u can write ur name or even key so that I mayy recognize ur review everytime..plz do this favour..n thank u once again…

N all others **richa,purva** here,s ur story….

A boy holding his luggage entrs in to the college's was wearing a kurta with a geans….having one suitcase in one hand n another bag on his shouldr….knocks the door

Another boy opens the door…wearing a white formal shirt with blue geans…..he looks scared

1 boy:hello ji main vivek singh frm pindh pundhari Punjab tehsil ludhyana(he said tht in one go)

2nd boy (shockingly looking at him);dushyant himeraj frm ropar

vivek:dushyant himeraj bas itna saa…chl koi naa .he put the suitcase in his hand n said:yaar isy to andr leta ayien both thak gya hiun…dushyant pick up tht n instantly closed the door.

Vivek:ary yaar drwaza band na kr hawaa any dein….

Dushyant:nhi yaar yeh college ha yaha agr senior a gya na to hum to gyae ragging kry gay yaar humari

Vivek:yeh raaging kya hoti ha?

Itny me drwazay pey knock hoti ha

Vivek asked:kon ha ?

A voice came:tumhara baap…

Vivek stands to open the door,dushyant stopped him: yaar na khol drwaza koi senior ho ga

Vivek:ary kya yaar dushyant to dr kyu rha ha ho sakta ha koi acha insane ho

Dushyant: kesa acha insane yeh to baghair introduction k he baap bany jar ha ha…

T he person outside the door broke it n came inside. The person hands on his waist looking angry.

Said :apny senior k liya drwaza kholna nhi ata kya?kuch nhui sikhya akya maa baap ny

Dushyant and vivek looked at each other…

Vivek:bas a he rhy thy ji ….wesy hello my name is vivek singh frm pindh pundhari tesil ludhyana

The boy said:oye tujhy a apny senior say baat krna nhi atta kya? Mery sy jo baat bhi krni ha us k a lafz sy pehly "ji" lagay k krni ….a gai samjh

Vivek:haan ji a gaye samjh

Boy:har lafz k pehly….glaring at vivek

Vivek:ji samjh ji a ji gayi ji

Boy:hmm…or tujhy looking at dushyant

Dushyant:ji a ji gayi ji

the boy said:chalo bhai apny apny bag kholo aur samaan check krwoo

Dushyant(confused):ji sara ji saman ji?

In return the boy js glared him

Dushaynt literally ran to his bed n opnens his bag..the boy wnt towards,placed on foot on his bed and both hands on it

Vivek: ji a ji bunyani ji ha ji a ji zarband ji hain ji or ji a ji niker(shorts) ji hain ji…..or (take out a book bt instantly hide it)

Boy:wo kya ha?haan?

Vivek; ji wo ji kya ji ha ji mera ji hath ji thora ji angarzi ji me ji taght(tight) ji ha ji

Boy:oh ghar sy kuch khany ko bhi lya ha ya khali hath aya ha

Vivek(taking out two boxes):ji han ji lya ji houn ji….yeh ji babaay ji ki ji pinya ji or ji yeh ji ladoo ji

Dushyant was continuously looking shockedly towards vivek and the boy…

The boy snatching the two boxes frm him turned towards dushyant.

Dushaynt:ji yeh ji kitaby ji hain ji…yeh ji economics ji ki ji yeh English ki ji yeh science ji ki ji or ji yeh ji…..

Boy(intrepts him):ary tu kitaby lya ha…..oh pagal jab dery py jaana ho to sharab sth nhi le ky jaty…

Dushyant(confusely): ji hain ji ?

Boy:chal 19.7 ka table suna

Dushaynt(stands up ):19.7 one equals to 19.7,19.7 two equals to 39.4,19.7 three equals to 59.1…

Vivek looked him shocked…the boy also shocked :oye ter y 12th me kitny no. aye ha

Dushyant;ji 970 ji…

Kavin;tey phir tu idhr kya kr kr rha ha?

Dushyant;ji?

Kavin;humph….chalo me chalta houn

And he picked up the pinni box n went out

Dushyant and vivek went after him to see whether he has gone or not…..dushyant went out

Vivek;oye kaha ja rha ha ?

Dushyant;ji washroom ji

Vivek;washroom jii?hahah

Dushyant looked him like 'what happened'

Vivek n dushu both went out of the were laughing on something when the saw a boy holding a stick n some boys were holding their ears….both started to walk back into the room

Boy;oye hum yaha larkoun ko dhund rhy ha or tum log bhagy ja rhy ho

Both viv n dushu turned

Vivek;ary kya humari to pehly hi boht ragging ho chuki ha

Boy;kya?suraj sy bar a kon agaya jo tumhari ragging kry?

Vivek;jji kavin ji

Suraj;kavin ji kya bara bhai lagta ha ya kuch or jo itny pyaar sy naam ly rha ha

Dushu;ji wo ji senior ha ji na ji is liye ji

Suraj;senior?haha tumhy bewaqoof bana gya …first year ka student ha

Both;hain ji?

Suraj;han ji… boht sher samjhta ha khud ko lagta ha us k sath hisaab kitaab krna hi pary ga(while gifting his teeth)

A voice frm behind;to phi raj kr hi la jo bhi hisaab krna ha

All th boys turned n saw kavin there eating pinni

Vivek almost whispered;meri pinni

Kavin came towards suraj n finished pinni n cleaned his hand while rubbing it on suraj's shirt. Suraj raised hand to hit him but kavin caught his hand n was busy eating another pinni…suraj tried to freed his hand frm his when kavin has eaten his pinni he left his hand n punched him in his cried in pain n holds his stomach

Kavin;chalo oye aj koi ragging nhi ho gi…..or tu (to suraj) jab jigar ho tab ana larny

All the boys dispersed n moved to different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyaa…..thank u every one who reviewed…..**

 **Guest;g me g intazar g kr ji rhi g houn g apni g koi g ke g to g de g skty g ho g na g….thnx for review ji n ji nam na shi par review kr dena….:)**

In trio'room

Kavin enter while holding pinni box n eating it sits on the n vivek looked at eac stands up n sits near kavin n take a pinni from the also came n did same.

Vivek;kya yara tu ny o humay dara hi diya han….bada senior ban rha tha hain ji(n places his hand on his shoulder)

Kavin looked at his hand n then at their n vivek scared while seeing instantly placed pinnis back n stood up like students in punishment.

Vivek;amm..wo ji hum ji kehna ji chaty ji thy ji kji humy ragging sy bachany k ji liye ji thank u ji guri ji

Dushyant;han ji thank u ji

Kavin(looking at them);thank you bolna ha?

Both nodded

Kavin continued:to phir room 145 me tinku naam ka banda h us k pas mera kuch saman h ly k ao

Vivek/dushyant;han ji

They went to find the found it,knock the door,a man came outside in a very bad condition messy hair n he was smelly

Vivek;ji tinku ji ap hain?

Man;han nhui to or kon ho ga?

Dushyamy;wo ji guri ji ny bheja ha saman lany k liye

tiku;acha acha lata houn

The tinku brought a bag n gave it to them

Tinku;lao bhai 2000 rupay nikalo

Vivek;2000 rupay?kyun

Tinku;to kya yeh daroo muft ly k jao gy kado kado pasay kado

Vivek gave him money.

They gave bag to kavin n were walking in corridor discussing on something.

Dushyant;dekh me na yaha prhny aya houn me rom change krwny ja rha houn

Vivek;ary magar ho ga kesy

Dushyant;hostel k head sy bat krty hain

Vivek;hmm..chal

They went to his office and requested him but he placed a 1000 rupee note on his table.

Head(seeing the money);chalo thik h room no.454 h na us k samny wala 455

Dushyant;na ji na aus k samny waala to bilkul bhi nhi

Head;ab itny me to wahi tk ja skty ho

Vivek placed another note on table

Head;room no.456

Dushyant puts more money on table n he continued placing money

Head;457

Head;458

Head;459

Head;460

Dushyant puts more money but head snatched it from his hand n said

Head;bas bas kakay is k agy nhi…is k agy head ki beti ka ghar dekhta h or mana kiya gyaa ha wo room deny su kisi ko bhi…ab to 460 hi h room no.

Dushyant n vivek went from there n started to pack up things.

Dushyant(in hurry);vivey jaldi kr na ni to kv a jaye ga

Vivek;dushu mujhy na thik nhi lag rha hum kavin k sath acha nhi kr rhy

Dushyant;gal sun thik to wo bhi nhi jo guri humary sath krta ha

Vivek;hmm

By evening they were shifted to new room.

At night

Vivek n dushyant were lying on their beds facing each other

Vivek;wesy dushu tu yaha kya krny aya h?

Dushyant;matlab?me tu yaha parhai krny aya houn…

Vivek;ary parhai or kuch nhi?ary larkian bhi to hoti h un k sath wo kay kehty h haan ary angarazi me woo han membership banana

Dushu;membership?oh nahi oye friendship

Vivek;han han wo hi.

Dushu;haha tu yeh sab krny aya h

Vivek;or nai to kya

Dushu;chl yar ab soty h

Vivek(seeing lizard on wall);yar dushu is chipkali ka nam rita na rkh de

Dushu;rita?hahaha yaar viveo tery sath maza aye ga

Vivek;chal so ajty ha kl college ak pehla din h

And they both slept.

Next day all were present in new class waiting for professor to come n teach them the very firs lecture of came was sitiing behind a seems to be lost somewhere else. Dushu n vivek were talking.

Professor;good morning everyone

Students;good morning sir

Professor;is sy pehly k me ap k bary me kuch puchu me ap ko btana chata houn k me houn or me ap sab ko economics parhaoun ga meri class me koi baat nhi kry ga or humesha achy ki hi koshish kry ga thik ha

All students were quit.

The girl next to kavin;ji si rhum sab pori koshish kry gy ap ki umeedo pr utrny ki

at her

Kavin(whispers);abhi tak class shuru bhi nhi hui or number barhany me lag gi

Girl glared him n looked at other side.

Prof ashish;chalo bhai apna apna intro do

Boy1;hello everyone m sameer

Girl1;hey m simran

Girl2;hey m ishita from ropar

Vivek hit dushyant slighty on his arm;oye to tery shehar sy h

Dushyant;phir kya hua ropar me larkiya nhi hoti

Vivek;nahi me to pehachan barha rha tha.

Girl3(stands up );hey eveyone m tasha m from canada I have my 12th from there n now mery mom dad yaha shift ho gye so now m here

Vivek tried to see her face but hit him n asked through eyes what happened?

Vivek(whispers);yar is larki ki awaz kitni achi h zaroor iyeh bhi boht khubsurat h or nam bhi kitna acha ha "tshasa"..

Dushyant;shasa nhi tasha

Vivek;wo hi to kahat shasa

Dushaynt n vivek starts arguing.

Prof(to both);tum dona han akhir me…stand up(both stood up)tum dono apna intro do

Dushyant;hello ji m dushyant hiemraj from ropar

Vivek; hello ji main vivek singh frm pindh pundhari Punjab tehsil ludhyana(he said tht in one go again)

Prof;hum ny kon sa tumhy letters bhejny h jo itna bara intro de rhy ho

All others laughed while they both just sat down.

Now girl sitting next to kavin;hello sir m purvi me delhi sy houn me ny entry test me top kiya h or me ik iis officer bannna chati houn..me ny pehly bhi boht acha score kiya h or mujhy umeed h k me yaha bhi acha perform kroun gi

Prof;good good

Next was kavin he stands up

Kavin;aaa..hello everyone me na…(but cut by prof)

Prof;ary ruk na kaaky (its funny to say someone "kakay" so I added)me tera intro krwata houn..(to everyone) to bhai sunno yeh h yaha k maha pursh…yeh 2 saal pehly yaha aye thy or ak jaam hi gye or do saalo sy yeh yehi h(everybody laughed)…or lagta h k kafi arsy tak yehi rha gy…milye in sy yeh h kavin khanna….kyu thik kaha na

Eveyone clapped n laughed at him.

Kavin(while smiling n looking at purvi n everyone);ji sir bilkul thik kaha ap ny…pr apny mery fail hony ki wajah nhi batai.

Prof;oho…kya wajh ha ji?

Kavi n ;yehi sir k agar me dosri class me chala gya to ap ko kon yad dilaye ga k ap ki pant ki zip khuli ha

Prof get embaraced n:out…. out of my class

Laughters n laughters...kavin went out of class.

Hope u all liked it…..

Bbbyyeeee

Love Zaineb


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyaa…..thank u every one who reviewed…..**

 **So here another one hope u enjoy…..**

At lunch time

Vivek was talking on mobile with his parents

PHONE CONVO

Vivek;ji maa suna kesay ho tusi

VM;thik houn puttar tu bta ky achal rha h

Vivek;bas kuch nhi maa

VM;bas teri boht yaad ati h.(n she starts crying)

Vivek;ary maa tu ab ro na…dekh..me bhi ro paroun ga

VM;acha chal bappu sy baat kr

VF;haello!me raghuveer singh bol raha houn

Vivek;bappu ji mujhy naam pta h tera

VF;han vivek puttar kya chal rha h

Vivek;bas kuch nhi aj me ny apni pehly class li h

Vf;me ny bhi bhanso(buffaloes)ko pani dal h

Vivek:ab bappu or suna k kya haal ha

Vf;nhi kuch nhi tu suna

Vivek;nhi tu suna

Vf;changa phir bad bat krty h

Vivek;han thik h bappu…

Vivek kept phone n went to café where dushyant was already present eating goes n sit in front of him

Dushyant;han bhai ho gai baat maabappu sy

Vivek;kaha yar maa rony lagti h to bapu ko khatoun k bary me baat krni h or mery pas parhai k ilawa or koi baat nhi hoti…

Dushyant(chuckled);chal koi na dekh purani or nai generation me htora fark to hota ha na tu na pakoray kha ..ly

Dushyant;acha gal sun tery pechay wohi kuri bethi h

Vivek;kon?

Dushyant;wohi tshasa

Vivek;acha….(he turns to see her)..yaar aj to me na is ka chehra (face)dekh kr hi rhaoun ga

Dushyant(smiled);han par kesy yaara

Vivek(turned n saw something);yar wo jo filter h na pani ka waha par pani peny k bahany jata houn or dekh loun ga

Dushyant nodded.

Vivek get up n move to filter. He started to pour water in glass n while this he kept lookinh at "tshasa" tasha but unfortunately a waiter came in front ,vivek tried to see her face but again finished that glass n poured still he didn't see poured a glass of water.a boy came.

Boy;yar kya kr rha h pani gir rha ha….yaar jaldi pe ly me ny bhi pena ha

Vivek;yaar ruk ja boht pyaaas lagi h

N he kept looking at her but still failed to dee her coz now she bent down to take something.

Boy;yar kya dekh rha h pani pe ly na

Vivek;ha han sabr kr ly bhai mujhy bhi to pyas lagi h

Tasha got a call n she went turned with a glass of water but found looked at the other boy

Vivek(giving glass to him);ly yaar pi ly ly

Vivek came back to dushyant while holding his stomach.

Dushyant;haan bhai kesi lagi teri tshasa(all that while dushyant was enjoying vivek's act)

Vivek;kaha yar kah dekhi….ba pani itna pi liya ha k…ab or kuch kha nhi paoun ga …chaly phir

Dushyant;chal

They both entered in washroom.

Vivek;yaar dushu zara yeh kitaab pharna me ata houn abhi

Dushyant take book n started to settle his suraj along with his agang came

Dushyant(scared);vivek…vivek jaldi kr na

Vivek(seeing suraj);hello ji…bas me abhi aya han …wo ji kya h na ji qudrat..qudrat

Dushyant saw him shockedly.

Vivek turned n forwaded his hand to suraj.

Vivek;han ji bhai ji bolo

Suraj looked at his hand.

Vivek:bas abhi doh leta houn

Suraj while pushing him slightly;oh rehny de kaky jo kam me ny tum sy krwana h na us k liye hath(hand) dhony ki zarorat nhi pary gi

Vivek(looked at dushyant n then suraj);han ji bolo ji kya baat ha kya kaam h hunay(abhi) hi kr dta h …banda hi bandy k kam ata h

Suraj:acha ji to phir aga ryehi baat h to (pointing to dushyant) is hero ka munh flush karo

Dushyant saw vivek shockedly.

Vivek(looked at dushyant n then suraj);na bhai ji yeh ghtaiya kam to mujh sy nhi ho ga.

Suraj(hit him with bat);nhi kry ga

Vivek;na

Suraj hit him again:nhi kr ga

Vivek;nah

He hit him agin n said;na kr…(to dushyant)chal bhai to is ka munh flush kr

Dushyant(scared);han lo bhai ji abhi krta houn

Vivek(shockedly);yar me tery mar kha rha houn or to…

Dushyant;yaar me bhi to tujhy bachany k liye bol rha houn …..chal aja veeray sirf do min hi to lagy gy…aja

Suraj laughed n say:kya jori h dono ki ik bewaqoof or dosra darpok

Dushyant;kya kaha paaji

Suraj;darpok

Dushyant;yehi gal h to phir ye ghatiya kaam me bhi nhi karoun ga

Suraj hit him too with bat:chal na kr(to his gang members)chalo bhai dono k munh flush karo

Boys caught the m take tried their best to freed but all in vain.

Kavin come out from washroom. He washed his hands,settle his hair n about to go but turned n went towars suraj dried up hi hands with hi shirt n went to door(kavin pangaa).

Suraj;oye ruk oye..(threw his shirt on him)..ab yeh tu mujhy dho k de ga

Kavin(while holding his shirt);changa(acha)..pa ly suraj…wesy bhi larai jigar k sath hoti h kapro(clothes)k sath nhi..

Suraj;te phir aj dekh hi lyty jigar wady(bary)sher ka

Kavin;oye sher nhi oye…babar sher

Suraj signalled one of his came n about to hit kv but he punched him so hard that he fell back n hit the others were looking at the chutki bajata hwith this all turned to him

Kavin;mery pas itna time nhi h k me ik ik to maro sary ik bar hi me ajo to mamla(matter)jaldi khatam ho jaye ga …nai

All attacked him n dushu n vivek are just watching had a great fight with them he hit suraj so hard that blood ooze out from his held a boy n flushed his all his might he hit them all n wen tfrom their.

Next day

In principal office kavin was standing with his head down n principal was scolding him.

Principal;dekho kavin tum ny jis larky ko mara tha na us k 15 tankay(stitches)lagy h..tumhary papa ka lihaz krta houn is liye kuch nhi bolta magar ab agar dobara esa hua na to tumhy suspend kr doun ga college sy…samjhy

Kavin;ji si

And he went.

 **Guyz** **plzz yaar review to kr diya karo na ik emoji bhi review box me add krny sy kya hota h….matlab 650+ views n only 20 reviews…..i know yaar m not a good write but still as a friend u can correct my mistakes na… story nhi achi lagti tab bhi bolo…..i have a good habit k mera dil na bohhttt bara ha …tareef nhi kr rhi magar phir bhi yaar bara dil rkhti houn..so plzz ik emoji bhi do gy na to acha lagy ga….i know u must all bhi thinking k abhi to sirf 3** **rd** **chapter h n me ap sab ko keh rhi houn…but belive me guys boht ajeeb lagta h jab apko itny views mily but friends itny sy…jo review krty ho….**

 **Sorry if I hurted anyone…bbyyeee…..take care n remember me in ur prayers…**

 **Zaineb**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **At night**

Dushyant and vivek were sitting in cafe.

Dushyant(to raju Bhai ;owner of cafe):Han Bhai aj khany me kya ha?

Raju bhai:dekho Bhai ab to tum log late ho gaye ho ab to ap logon ko wohi khana ho GA Jo paka h to sabzi h wo de deta houn...

Vivek:ary yaar...chal andoun(eggs) ki bhujia bana do

Raju:Na ab to ap late ho sabzi hi khao

Vivek was about to say something but raju's phone rang

On phone

Raju:han Bhai kv

Suwad(here something tasty) khany ka dil h

Ary ji fikar hi Na karo me ap ka veer houn naal(along with)

Mery pas cholay h agar kaho to andoun ki bhujia bana deta houn

All this while dushyant n vivek were watching him blankly

Raju:ary Na Na ap ko any ki zaroorat nhi h me ap k room me pohnxha deta houn

(On phone)

 **After phone conversation**

Vivek(to raju):kya baat h raju ji kv k liye cholay andoun ki bhujia or humary liye kuch nhi yeh kya baat Hui

Dushyant:pehky hum aye h pehly humy do

Raju:ary nhi nhi pehly me kv Bhai ko doun ga phir Jo ap kaho k woh bana doin ga thik h?

Vivek:ary maga kv kyun pehly?

Raju:ary wo to heera(diamond)banda h heera

Dushyamt:heera?magar us ka to naam hi boht kharab h college me

Raju:wo is liye k kavin apny Mann ki krta ha

Vivek:magar wo itna karwa(rude) kyun h Bhai?

Raju:wo is liye Bhai k jab dil par boht gheri chot lagti h Na tab mitha(sweet)Banda bhi karwa ho jata h...humara kv Bhai boht acha hua krta tha jab pehly pehly college me aya tha bas kisi larki sy pyar kr betha or us NY kavin ko dhoka de diya bas woh din or aj ka din humara kv bhai Banda hi koi or ho gya...yeh mobile bhi us ny ly k diya h mujhy...

All this while dushyant and vivek were carefully listening to him n they felt bad for kavin

Raju:chalo choro yeh sab me kv Bhai ko khana deky ata houn phir jo bhi ap kaho gy woh bana doun ga

Both nodded.

Next morning

Dushyant and vivek were thinking something in their room

Dushyant:yaar vivek to bhi wohi soch rha h Jo me soch rha houn?

Vivek:han yaar..hum ny kavin k sath acha nhi kiya humy us at Marianne chahuye

Dushyant:haan yaar sahi keh rha h..chal phir college mang ly gy

 **At afternoon**

Kavin parked hia Jeep infront of a house. He entered the study room of hi father and knocked on door

Kavin:good afternoon dad

FK(kavin's father)on seeing him:good afternoon kya haal chal h putar ji ap ka?me to bhagy ho gaya jo ap mujh sy milny agye West kaha thy ap itny mahino sy?

Kavin(in low voice):aa to gya houn ab

FK:ohh...aa to gya houn...ary me to suna tha k putar baap ka maan hoty h magar tu kesa beta h...jo baar baar mery liye mushkily khari kar rha h...tu ny to yeh bhi btana zaroori nhi samjha k ap janaab is saal dobara fail ho gye ha...tu yaha aya kyu h zaroor pesay mangny...dekh kv tu ny jo us larky k sath kiya h Na tujhy pta h us k baap sy mujhy kitni maafia mangni pari h?or to or mamla dabany k wasty Jo pesy lagy so alag...kesi nalaik olaad(children) peda hui h meet ghar...meri to kismat hi kharab h..(he sighed)

Kavin on hearing "nalaik" went from there without saying anything.

He went to a place a very quite one with a deep valley below and mountains behind him. Kavin stopped his Jeep and got down from that. He looked the valley below. SE sounds were echoing in his ears.

 **"Na kv Na ab humara kuchnhi ho sakta parson meri shadi h or meri doli uth jaye gi"**

 **"Me ny teri doli nhi uthny Deni"**

 **"Na kavin tum esa kuch nhi karo gay samjhy"**

 **"Haan magar tu apny baoji ko mana to kar skti h na?"**

 **"Nhi kavin me nhi kar skti..."**

 **"Ary magar..."**

Suddenly suraj and his gang from somewhere came and hit kv on shoulder. Kavin looked behind and suraj pushed him and kavin fell on ground. Kavin sat there n tightened his fist bit heard another voice

" **Me chahti houn k tum mujhy hansty hua Vida karo"**

Kavin smiled while looking the direction.

Suraj:ary yeh kya...yeh to abhi bhi Hans rha h(to his gang)lago is ki torrii(phanti/beat him)k dobara hans na skay yeh.

The gang members started to beat kavin.

Dushyant and vivek were walking by the place and there they saw kavin and suraj with kavin on ground and suraj'gang members beating him harshly.

They both ran and pushed the members aside.

Suraj:kya Bhai tujhy kya ho rha ha

Dushyant:wo yaar h humara

Vivek:is tak pohnchny sy pehly hum sy larna pary ga to agar dum h to aja

Suraj(smiled): bas bas boht h ab das din bed sy nhi uth skay ga

And he went along with his group.

Dushyant and vovek helped kavin to get him n took him to their room and did first aid and made him sleep.

 **Afternoon**

After returning from college dushyant and vivek Sat beside kavin

Dushyant:han Bhai kesa lag rha h ab?

Kavin:better

Dushyant:tujhy kal kya ho gaya tha ha ..wo suraj tujhy maar rha tha or tu daant dekha rha tha

Vivek:zaroor koi hansny wali baat ho gi

Kavin:haan h to mazak hi sahi...

Vivek:wo hum Na tujh sy kuch kehna chahty thy

Kavin:kya baat h bol na

Vivek:wo baat yeh h k...k...hum na tujh sy sorry bolna chahty thy jo hum NY tery sath kiya ghalat kiya...

Kavin:ary koi baat nhi ...in fact...me tum logo ko thanks bolna chahta tha mujhy bachany k liye

Vivek:oh Chad(leave)yaar...

Kavin:no no seriously... Thnx dude

Vivek:hain?dhoodh?

Dushyant(with a little chuckle):oye dhoodh nhi oye...dude...yani(meaning)stylish yanky

Kavin:yeap

Vivek:yani k meray jesa...meray var ka...

Kavin and Dushyant smiled at him.

The three people are finally friends now. They went out for enjoying there friendship day.

A song was sung by dushyant

 **We r Cool**

 **r so Cool**

 **We are Desi Dude**

 **Kadi jeanan paunia**

 **Ikk Dujje diyan**

 **Kadde Paunia shirtan**

 **Kadde Chottian chottian Gallan utte**

 **Launiya Wadian Shartan**

 **Kade BIKE te beh ke Marni Tripli**

 **Sheddni Aoundi Jandi Titli**

 **Kadde gane English Gaane**

 **Kadde Pizza Burger Khane**

 **Fhir Khani Pind toh Ayi**

 **Gurd di Pessi**

 **Gurd di Pessi**

 **Assi haan Dude Desi**

 **Dude Desi - Dude Desi**

 **Dude...4x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys m really very disappointed... Guyz seriously I had never expected that...I mean u guyz read my story but u don't have time to enter a single emoji in the small box below the whole chapter...really very disappointing never thought that I have a shortage of friends I mean I have heard that friends are those who can tell it lackings but tp y luck there is no such friend...well if u don't want to read story then plzz plzz plzzzz do tell me I would delete it n wouldn't blame anyone..but plzdo tell me...haaa...**

 **Well thnx drizzle n golden sparrow u r only who reviewed on 5th chapter...thnx a lot sweetheart...**

 **Soo here is next chapter if u guyz find a little free sec from ur too much busy life then plz write a single word in the box below the chapter...thank u everyone...**

Next morning prof was taking the class and trio were almost sleeping.

Kavin:yaar yeh Prof boht bore kar rha ha chalo ja k chai pey k aty h

Vivek:han Bhai chal...

They slowy got up from seats and started to walk slowly towards class door. Purvi saw them,she thought to teach kavin a lesson.

Purvi:amm...sir mujhy na is point me confusion ha

Prof turned and saw trio moving out

Prof:haan Bhai kidhar(where)

three kept num

Prof:han Bhai bol

Kevin:so sir baat yeh h k...wo asal me Na sir ap ka lecture itna boring tha Na k humy neend a rhi this to socha k chai pey aye to kya hum jaye?

Chuckles can be heard in class.

Prof:chup...yeh to h hi badtameez or tum dono bhi is k sath ho liye ...kuch samjh wamajh nhi ata kya ...get out!

Kavin:Sir ik baat kahoun

Prof looked at him.

Kavin:Sir ap Na is ko(looking at purvi) achy sy parha dena boht zyada confuse rehti h...

Purvi glared him and kavin along with dushyant and vivek went away.

At night trio were sitting on stairs having drinks along with pakoras.

Kavin to vivek:ary yaar much humary liye bhi bacha de

Vivek:ary mery sy zyada tujhy pakoray achay lagty h

Kavin laughed.

Dushyant:vivey ly yeh pakoray kha ly na...(he picked one and started feeding him)

Vivek jerked him and started to walk.

Dushyant:oye kaha ja rha h...pkoray kha...acha chal chor bta koi larki achi lagi...

Vivek came back and said:larki Han Na achi lagi na

Kavin:jesy k

Vivek:balvinder kaur

Dushyant and kavin looked at each other and said :yuch...OS ki to muchy h yaar...

Vivek:somyaa sighania

Dushyant:not bad...

Vivek:tshasa

Kavin:tshasa?

Dushyant:Tasha

Vivek:han wohi...

Kavin:han Han bilkul ...tu us sy dosti kyun nhi kr lyta

Vivek:han magar me usy kahoun ga kya

Kavin:yaar vivey baat Jo bhi ho magar tu fukra bilkul nhi nhi h

Vivek:hain ji?

Kavin:han vivey...

Vivek:naal Na mujhy yeh vivey na bulaya karo esa lagta h k kisi paltu janwar ko bula rhy h

Both laughed at him and trio had a great time together.

"It is said friends are always by you but you only find them when you are with them enjoying and have some masti"

OK guyzz...so mera is sy zyada likhna ka dil nhi kar rha

So bbyyee ...n take care of yourself and try to never ever hurt anyone...

Love Zaineb


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **Vaiba;am glad you liked the story and thanks for your review.**

 **Here is the next chapter**

 **Next morning**

Kavin was not present in class room as he has some work to do. Dushyant and vivek were attending the lecture. Tasha was sitting next to vivek but he didn't notice. The bell rang and everyone started to pack their stuff and started to move. Tasha stood up to leave but while tieing her hair,her clip fell from her hand and vivek as sitting behind her catched it. Tasha turned and smiled at him.

Tasha:hey..can I have my clip back?

But no response from vivek while dushyant was just smiling at vivek.

Tasha again:hey can I have my clip back please?

Vivek;hain ji?

Tasha; can I have my clip back please?

Vivek;hain ji?

Tasha;mera clip(pointing to vivek's hand holding a clip)de do please…(while joing her hands)

Vivek looked at his hand;oh sorry…(while smiling)

Tasha;bye

Vivek(waving);bye

At night

Dushyant and kavin were sleeping but vivek was…seems like lost in "clip". He was smiling.

Vivek;dushu

But no response.

Vivek;dushu

Again no response.

Vivek picked a football and hit dushyant, on his back with the ball. With this dushyant woke.

Dushyant;kya ha yaar?kyun neend kharab kar rha ha?

Vivek;yaar ik baar das de na k tshasa kya keh rhi thi angarazi me

Dushyant;yaar agay bhi tu 15 baar sun chuka ha

Vivek;das de na bhai nhi ha?

Kavin(sleepy tone);das de yaar nhi to sari raat sony nhi de ga yeh

Dushyant;keh rhi thi k "can I have my clip back please?"

Vivek;hayee

Kavin;yaar us ny to sirf clip hi manga tha to tu esy keh rha h jesy k dil hi mang liya ho

Vivek;oh tum shehrioun(citizens)ko kya pta k aj us ny mujh sy kya mang liya ha "clip".pta ha pindh me na aj tak kisi larki ny mujh sy sirf itna hi kaha h "oye moyah zara bakrian idhar laye".aj kisi larki ny mujh sy clip mang liya wo bhi angarazi wich. Hayyee(while placing his hand on heart)

Dushyant;yeh munda to nhi bachta hun

Vivek;oye bachna chata kon ha…dekhna kal to me us sy dosti karoun ga

Kavin and dushyant smiled at him and they all drifted to sleep.

Next morning

Vivek was walking restlessly waiting for tasha to come. And was continuosly repeating;

Will you do friendship with me?

Will you do friendship with me?

Will you do friendship with me?

A boy came towards him and said;hey..me na is college me nya(new) houn…kya ap mujhy library ka rasta bta skty hain me ny membership karwani ha

Vivek;kabhi mujhy nhi pta chala to tujhy kya btaoun ga

Boy;hain?

Vivek;kuch nhi yaar ja na kisi or sy poch ly.

Boy;ary liken kuch to btao agay sy ridht phir left phir ridht phir right

Vivek;aby yaar jab pta ha to muhj sy kyu poch rha ha?ja na

And vivek pushed the boy.

Boy;ajeeb insan ha

Boy went and vivek started moving.

Vivek;ary yaar kya tha …..yeh angarazoun ko kya sujhi thi itni mushkil zubaan(language)banany ki!

Suddenly,a car stopped and tasha came out and was moving towards college gate but

Vivek;ary agai agai…ab kya karoun

He went towards tasha and said;sunye ji

Tasha turned and said;yes.

Vivek;woh…..ji…me…na…ap ..sy …kuch..kehna..chahta..houn…ji

Tasha;yes say it.

Vivek;wo ji…will you do membership with me?

Tasha;memebership?..oh you mean friendship!

Vivek;han han wohi..

Tasha;kyun nhi….wesy am Tasha

Vivek;me vivek singh from pindh pundhari tehsil ludhyana..

Tasha smiled at him and shaked hand with him.

Tasha;oh you are so sweet….

And she lightly touched his face "saying choochi choochi choo"

She went and vivek was like dead.

He placed his hand on hi cheek and started dancing.

Song was played

 **O Oay O Oay O Oay**

 **O Oay O Oay O Oay**

 **O Tere Mukhrry Ty Aakh Meri Kharki Ni**

 **Mino Ishq Di Pondi Larr Gai Ni**

 **O Tere Mukhrry Ty Aakh Meri Kharki Kharki**

 **Mino Ishq Di Pondi Larr Larr**

 **O Tuhi Ptya Mar Sotya**

 **O Tuhi Ptya Mar Sotya**

 **O Jatt Tinka**

 **O Jatt Tinka Aay Hay Ni Prnika**

 **O Oay O Oay O Oay**

 **O Oay O Oay O Oay**

And our dear tinka aka vivek was dancing on the bus roof.

So fairly long han…now plz review…..it was on vivek next will be on others.

Till then take care and love yourself and others.

And stay blessed.

Love

Zaineb


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank to all who reviewed.**

 **Here is the next update**

 **Next day**

 **In class room**

 **Prof entered with a bundle of papers. He gave them to a student saying;**

Apna apna paper ly k agay dety jao

All were taking their papers one by one but when the bundle came towards our beloved trio they were shockingly looking to each others because no signn of their papers.

Trio at the same time;yaar mera paper?

Prof;acha to suno sab log…boht sy students nay acha perform kiya or kuch logo nay to kamal hi kar diya jesy ki purvi….she has got 99 marks…well done purvi

Purvi;thank you sir

Kavin;99?itnay numbers me to teen teen munday pass ho gaye…99!

Dushyant/vivek;or ki

Prof;liken teen papers easy thay jinhay dekh kar mujhy boht gussa aya….(prof took the three papers in his hand)yeh papers hain…kavin…dushyant…or sab sy barh kar vivek ji….kharay hony ka kasht kary gy ap?

Trio stood up.

Prof;han to pehla paper ha kavin ka….yeh to ha hi nikama….pta nahi or kitny saal yehi bethnay ka irada ha is ka!

Prof;or yeh dosra maha pursh…lagta ha k inhy college ki hawa lag gai ha…kyun duhsynat ji?

Prof;or yeh teesry in ho nay to kamal hi kar diya….in ho nay 33 marks ka paper attmept kiya…..(all laughed)…or inhy milay ha 20 numbers.

 **Sounds laughter and hooting echoed in the class.**

 **The bell rang ang all moved out.**

Kavin,dushyant and vivek used to sit under a tree. So they were sitting but vivek was very much tensed.

Kavin;isy kya ho gya?(while looking at vivek)

Dushyant;nahi yaar..kuch anhi btaya..bas class sy any k baad sy un hi betha ha

Kavin;yaar vivey kya ho gya?

Vivek;yaar mujhy tension ho rhi ha…me maa bappu ko kya jawab doun ga?

Dushyant:yaar tu is test ki tension ly rha ha….is k to numbers bhi finale me nahi lagny.

Kavin;or nahi to kya!tu bhi na

Vivek;phir bhi..

Kavin;acha sun meray paas iik idea ha…

Vivek;han bol

Kavi n ; dekh tery kitnay number aye ha?

Vivek;20

Dushyant chuckles.

Kavin;or tu ny kitny numbers ka paper attempt kiya?

Vivek;33

Kavin;33..so technically…technically….tery 33 me sy 20 numbers aye hain

Vivnek;han

Kavin;yani k dushu kitni percent bany?

Dushyant;60%

Kavin;huay na 60%

Vivek(happily);oye mery 60%

 **All laughed and were enjoying but didn't know that purvi was listening to them.**

Purvi;wah!kya baat ha!kitni achi salah di ha tum ny apny dost ko

Vivek;ary nahi purvi hum to bas mazak kar rhy thy…me thori na maa bappu ko yeh kahoun ga

Purvi;tum logo ko yeh mazak lag rha ha…yeh(to kavin)yeh tum dono ko barbad kar de ga….is ka apna to kuch hona nahi ha…magar tum dono ki life kharab ho jaye gi…..yeh to ha hi…

Dushyant(angrily);dekho purvi ab tum apni had sy agay barh rhi ho

Purvi;meri baat ki samjh tum logo ko us waqt aye gi jab tum dono final me fail ho gayo gy..

Dushyant;pur..

Kavin;nahi yaar rehany de dushu….me to houn hi esa….chalo yaaro me chalta houn nahi to….(while looking at purvi)

Kavin went away and purvi too. Dushyant and vivek sighed.

 **At night**

 **Kavin was sitting alone on the stairs,thinking about something,he was looking sad. Dushyant and vivek came there and saw him.**

Dushyant;oye tu yaha betha ha!or hum tujhy waha dhundh rahy thy…

Vivek and dushyant sat on either sides of him.

Vivek;chal veeray bhuk lagi ha aja khana khatey ha

Kavin(glaring him);mujhy bhuk nahi ha…tum logo ko khana ha to kha lo me anhi ayoun ga

Dushyant took the diary placed near kaivn and started reading it.

Vivek;yaar tu abhi tak purvi ki baat ko ly k betha ha…wo to na samjh ha yaar…chal aja…

Kavin;me nay kaha na k….

But was stopped by dushyant.

Dushyant;yaar kv…tu kitna acha likhta ha yaar(while reading his diary)

Kavin(saw his diary and snatched it from dushyant's hand);yaar me ny tujhy kaha tha na k na parhna..phir?

Dushyant;oh sorry yaar magar tu ny likha itna acha tha k mujh sy rha hi nahi gya.

Vivek;kya yaar kya hua?

Dushyant;kv..shayar ha bhai..is ny to btaya hi nahi..

Vivek;ary wah!kis k liye likha ha

Kavin;osi k liye jis ko bhulany ki koshish kar rha houn

Dushyant and vivek looked at each other.

Dushyant;chal chadd veeray…aja…khana khaty hain

Vivek;chal na!

Kaivn(smiled);chal!

And trio went to have dinner.

 **Morning**

 **Outside the college**

Tasha and vivek were talking.

Tasha to vivek;vivek tum mera ik kam karo gy

Vivek;ary ha ji bolye gi tshasa ji…

Tasha;wo kya tum mery lie wo assignment complete kar do gy..actually me is haftay thori buay ho

Vivek;assignment?

Tasha;wohi jo hum ny 2 weeks submit karwani ha..econimics ki.

Vivek(thinks for a while);haan…kyun nahi tshasa ji

Tasha;oh thank you..you are so sweet (and she pulled his cheek)

She went and vivek babbu was still looking at her while placing his hand on his cheek.

Vivek;hayee….gaal (cheek) ko hath laga k…sweet bol gayi…yeh gaal to me nahi dhota(wash) ab

And he too went from there.

In class

Bell was rung and all were leaving,prof made a announcement. Only dushyant and vivek were present.

Prof;suno bhai 1 week kay baad ik talent competition ho rha ha college me to jis jis ny bhag ly na ho wo apna naam likhwa de…

Dushyant thinks something and smiled.

Vivek;chaly?

Dushyant nodded and they left.

 **Next day**

 **As it was a Sunday so,our tri thought of to have a outing. They thought to meet dushyant'mom.**

 **The jeap stopped in front of dushaynt's house and trio jumped off.**

Dushyant's mom(DM) opened the door and they greeted her. Dushyant hugged her mom.

They went inside and freshen up.

They were having their lunch. All were laughing and chatting.

Kaivn;aunty ji ap ko pta ha..jab sy tasha ny is k gaal ko hath lagay ha tab sy is ny apny muhn(face) ka seedha hissa dhoya hi nahi ha….roz….ultay gaal par hath rakh kar gata rehta…kya dushu?

Dushyant(imitating him) he placed hi one hand on his left cheeck and other hand he acted like applying soap.

Dushyant;gata ha

" **Lala baba lala baba love ho gya**

 **Love ho gya tery naal kuryein"**

All laughed.

Kavin teased vivek but he jerked his hand and said in angry tune:ura lo mazak jitna urana ha ura lo….pta ha mujhy..mujh sy jalty ho tum dono..

Dushyant;tery to..hahhahhaha

Kaivn;hhahaaaa

DM;lo puttar…pindh sy aya hua taza gur (molasses)

Kavin(while taking box from her hand);wah!aunty ji yeh ap humy de do…ap or ly ayo

Dushyant;bara besharam ha tu kv

Kavin;ly besharmi kesi…apna hi ghar kyun aunty ji?

DM;haan haan…bilkul..balkay mujhy to khushi ha kay meray dushu ka itny achay dost bany.

All smiled.

After lunch,all were standing in porch.

Dushyant hugged his mom. Kavin and vivek touched her feet.

Kavin;changa aunty ji…chalty ha

Vivek;changa aunty ji…phir aye gy ap ki rasoi khali karny…haha

DM;ary..gi aya nu gi aya nu(bar bar ana)

All settle in their jeap.

DM:haan sach dushyant!

Dushyant;haan ji mummy ji

DM;wo keh rhi thi kay…wo..maanaa di kuri…kya naam tha us ka….haan ishita!wo bhi tery sath parhti ha

Kavin and vivek looked at him surpeisingly. Dushyant looked at him and gulped.

Dushyant; ishita?

DM;na hun tu ishita ko bhi bhool gya…LKG tu 12 tak ik sath parhty rhy ho tui.

 **Kavin and vivek looked at him with more angry looks and our dear dushyant bro was like a little kid who has broken a glass and his mother is scolding him..(poor baby)**

 **Kavin ignite the jeap and they drove off. On the way kavin and vivek were continuosly giving angry glances to dushyant(becharay dushu bro). dushyant was trying hard to make no eye contact with them. Finally after boosting him self.**

Dushyant;ki?ki gal?kyun mujhy ghoor rhay ho?

Kavin stopped the jeap at a corner and vivek jumped from back and stood at his left side.

Dushyant looked at his right where kavin's angry face and then at left side where vivek's angry face.

Dushyant;kya hua?

Kaivn;tu us kuri…ishita..ko bachpan sy janta ha tey KG tu us k sath parha ha?

Vivek;bhai KG to nahi LKG tu

Kavin;han wohi…or tu esa behave kar rha ha jesy tu usy janta nahi!kyun bhai?

Dushyant;nahi yaar esi koi baat nahi ha…but stooed seeing angry face of both of his friends) sari gaal btaoun?

Vivek;haan sari gaal a-z jaldi kar yaar!

Dushyant;yaar me na…

Kavin;jaldi kar…..

Dushyant(while smiling);yaar me na ishita ko pyar karta houn

Kavin;ki gaal?

Vivek;o teri…(he was about to abuse but stopped seeing kavin's glare)..yar gali nikal hi jati ha munh sy..bat hi esi karta ha!

Kavin;acha kab sy?

Dushyant;LKG sy

Vivek;o teri…(again same thing happened) sorry yaar..but

Kavin;tu ny ishita ko btaya

Dushaynt;himmat hi nahi hui….

Kavin and vivek gave"unbeliveable"look to him and they drove back to hostle.

 **After two days**

 **The talent competition**

 **All were sitting, kavin and vivek were sitting together in 3** **rd** **row.**

 **Others were also present purvi in 5** **th** **row and prof with other teachers in front row.**

Host; hello everyone! Ap sab ka talent competition me welcome ji welcome. Is sy pehly k hum apna programme shuru kary, humaray college kay first year kay hi student "dushyant" ik sons pesh(present) kary gay…so welcome….dushyant!

Kavin and vivek looked at each other. Kavin asked through eyes "tujhy pta ha kya?" vivek too with eyes"nahi". They clapped.

Dushyant came on stage,he took the mike and said;

" **me yaha par kisi ki daad wasool karnay ya phir competition me hissa ly nay kay liye nahi aya houn, balkay me to yaha kuch logo ko yeh bataa nay aya houn k unho nay jo mery jigri yaar…meray anmule yaar "kavin" par jo batein banayein ha,wo sara sar ghalat hain….ap log khud hi kavin k likhy alfaz ko suno or phir ap hi usy mehsoos karo"**

 **Yaro kadhy tuhada vi dil tutaya ha**

 **Kadhy tusi vi dil ty sath khadi ha**

 **Kadhi tuhada vi ro nu ji kita ha**

 **Tey tuano mery yaar di gaal zaroor samjh aye gi"**

Dushyant sings

 **Hmm hmm,,,,,hmmm,,hmm**

 **Aj thori ji ta ro lyn de**

 **Aj thori ji ta ro lyn de**

 **Ohh aj thora ji ta ron lyn de**

 **Oohh aj thora ji ta ro lyn de**

 **Kavin remembered the betray and he got up from his seat with tears in his eyes.**

 **All college was seeing him and none of them saw that heartless,bedard,matlabi,gussail boy weaping.**

 **Purvi 's heart pinched. She never knew that and she was so rude to him.**

 **Prof was feeling guilty.**

 **And kavin just wiped him tears while going out from auditorium.**

 **So a long one haan?**

 **Review please.**

 **Love**

 **Zaineb**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who reviewed...

Here is the next update

 **Next day**

 **Trio were sitting under the same tree,but today kavin was looking tensed..lets see why!**

Dushyant and vivek were continuosly seeing him and then at each other.

Dushyant;kya hua bhai?

Kavin;kya hua?mujh sy poch rha ha?..yar dushu me ny tujh sy kaha tha na k meri diary ko hath mat lagana magar tu!

Vivek;kya hua phir?

Kavin;yaar jab sy competition khatam hua ha tab sy…college ki janta mujh sy alag tarikay sy behave kar rahi ha…munday mujh sy dartay nahi or kuriyan…kuriyan smileaa(smiles) pas karti ja rahi hain

At the same time three girls passed by them and said;hey…kv…

Kavin(smiled a little);hey

Dushu and vivek smiled.

Vivek;ary tusi kamal karty ho paji…. agar tujhy itni problem ha to ik kam kar college ki janta ko bta k wo shiari teri nahi meri ha…baqi jo smilaa pass karti hain un ko me dekh loun ga..sahi ha?

Kavin(glared him and then to dushyant);dushu…yar mujhy na is sab ki adat nahi ha..

Vivek;adat pa lo mery veera

Purvi came there from behind.

Purvi;kv!

Trio looked at her. Kavin stood up

Kavin(shocked);hhhaaan bolo kya hua

Purvi looked at dushu and vivek and then said;tum zara side py ao gy?

Kavin looked at his anmule yaar who turned towards them in shock.

Kavin;idhar hi bta do kya baat ha?

Purvi;amm….actually me na tumhay sorry kehna chahti thi me nay tumharay sath boht bura kiya..mujhy maaf kardo…..so sorry

Kavin just nodded his head in shock.

Purvi;thank you

And she went away.

Kavin(sits down and placed his one hand on his cheeck in confused and shocked state);hain ji?

Dushyant and vivek laughed seeing his condition. But kavin was shocked.

At lunch time

Only dushyant was present in cafeteria. He was sitting by a window,looking outside where ishita was sitting. He was lost in her. She went with her friend. Dushyant went to table where she was sitting and drank the half cup of tea left by her(ok ok boht fily ho gaya na).

He smiled and he was imagining himself with ishita.

Back ground music

 **Naina De Naina de Haraf Padaawa Kive  
Dil te dil te likhiyan wikhawaan kive**

 **Naina De Naina de Haraf Padaawa Kive  
Dil te dil te likhiyan wikhavan kive  
Innha Sochan vich Rehnde Dil nu  
Aaksar kehnda haan  
Jehri Ishq ch Chaldi hai  
Ohde Rang vich Dhaldi hai  
Oh nabaz pashaane na...**

Ishita ran towards him and hugged him.

 **Mera peer jaane Meri Peedh  
Oh jaane na...2x**

 **Oh jaane na**

 **Mera peer jaane Meri Peedh  
Oh jaane na...3x**

And both walked by hand in hand.

But dushu's thoughts were interrupted by bell ringing.

Next day

In library

Kavin and dushyant were sitting in library and vivek has to do some work assigned by tasha.

Kavin was sleeping and dushyant was reading a book.

Kavin was sleeping by keeping a hand on his cheeck. But he was going to have a depp sleep but his hand gets disbalance and becharay kavu ki ankh khul gai.

Kavin saw ishita coming and sitting on one of chairs placed in the same row where dushyant and he was sitting. He thinks something and threw a pencil on dushu. With this dushyant came out of the world of book and looked at him "what happened". Kavin signalled him about ishita;s presence. Dushyant looked at her and lost in her. While,kavin just smiled at him.

After a while a boy sitting next to dushyant went away. Kavin thought of something and again threw a pencil at dushyant, now this time he came out of the world of ishita, he looked at him "kya ha yaar?".

Kavin signalled him through eyes that sit next to her. Again dushyant was lost. Kavin called a boy who was sitting in between dushyant and ishita. The boy looked at him and kavin signalled him to go out, the oy making faces went out. Again kavin signalled dushyant to sit on next chair near ishita's. to which dushyant refused. Kavin showed him a punch and dushyant scarely sat on the chair.

Dushyant looked at her,she looked so beautiful while studying thought dushyant.

Dushyant looked at kavin and asked through eyes and hands "ab kya karoun?" kavin slapped on his forehead and signalled through hands "us ko bol de". Ishita was looking at them all this while but then turned and focused on book. Dushyant looked at her and was thinking about what to say?

At the sametime purvi came and sat next to kavin and said;hey

Kavin shocked;hhhey….

Dushyant looked at him about "what to do now", while kavin just came out of shock, he signalled dushyant about purvi and said through eyes "am going" and he ran from library.

Dushyant looked at his either side but found that ishita has also left and he just kept his hand on his forehead.

Same night

Trio were sitting on the same stairs.

Kavin went and sat near dushyant:ahm..acha to ishita ka 5 pra(brothers)hain?

Dushyant;haan

Kavin;or pancho k pancho wely jatt.

Dushyant;haan(while drinking wine)

Kavin;hmm(and nodded unbelivingly)hahahahahahahhaa

Vivek;oye kya ho gya?

Dushyant;btaye ga bhi!

Kavin;ary yaar…wo pancho jatt or yeh sada sa munda..haahaa…is k jesa to murgha(chicken)wo roz maar k khatay houn gay daroo ka sath or wo bhi bina dakaray(bulbs)…hahahaa

Vivek;hahaa yeh baat to nay sahi ki…

Dushyant;yaar meri baat amjhnay ki bajaye tum dono hansay ja rhy ho….huh…

Kavin;oh yaar dushu esi baat nahi ha…par….hahhaaa

Vivek;hahaaa

Dushyant to vivek;chal oye chup kar….tshasa tshasa karta rehta….

Vivek;ary pyaar naal kaam kehti ha to kar deta houn…jaltay kyun ho?or wesy bhi kabhi wo parhai me busy hoti ha to kabhi me….

Dushyant;oye kon si parhai me nay to kabhi nahi dekha…

Vivek;esay na kahay bhai..number beshak 33 aty houn magar….parhta to me houn…

Kavin;hahahahhaa….tum dono hi naa budhu ho…kuryion k chakar me par gye ho….hahahahhaha

Vivek;ary bhai tu bhi to usi category me shamil ha…

Kavin;matlab?

Vivek;matlab yeh k purvi na teray pechay pari ha….ohhh

Dushyant;hmmm..yeh hui naa baat…

Kavin;huh…esa kuch nahi ha

Dushyant;esa hi ha…

Vivek;tera to tanka fit ho gya…

Kavin;ary esay kesy….mera us me koi interest nahi ha…

Vivek;layh yeh kya baat hui…

Kavin;bas nahi ha to nahi ha…(and he became sad)

Dushyant:acha chal chor…us larki ka naam bta..

Kavin;choro na yaar…ky batein lay k beth gye ho!

Vivek;abay…humari kuriyon k bary me to sari jankari rakhi hui ha…or apni ka naam bhi nahi btata…

Dushyant;meray veeray..zindagi dosara moka de rhi ha…acha chal naam te das de..

Kavin after looking at his best friends said;rita

Dushyant/vivek;hain kya kaha rita?

Kavin;haan..

Dushyant and vivek started laughing like mad;hahhahahahahahha

Kavin;kya hua?

Dushyant;ohh sorry yaar par rita…hahhahahaa

Kavin;kya?

Vivek;rita naa wo jo humary kamray me kirli(chipkali/lizard)ha na us ka naam ha…..hahahaha

And both dushu and vivey started to run and kavin ran behind them:oye ruko….

At last they tried and have some water.

They enjoyed a lot.

Tell me how was that

Love yaa

zaineb


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya….**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **Vaiba;you r r8 its crazy!...n thnks for review…..;)**

 **Neha;thsnks for reviewing…**

 **Krissane;even m not a Punjabi…but I have watched it for about 20 times and I remember a liitle words of Punjabi…and if I don't add them then wo baat na rehti so…hope you understand but if you need any help..then….m here!**

 **So here is the next update…..**

 **Next day**

Trio were busy in their room,like kavin playing with a tennis ball,dushyant with his guitar and vivek with his English learning book!

Vivek got a phone call. He smiled seeing the caller id.

Vivek excitedly;hello tshsa ji!

Tasha said something to him.

Vivek;ary ap fikar mat karo me bas abhi ata houn..

Kavin and dushu were confusedly looking him.

Vivek cut the call.

He excitedly jumped on the bed.

Vivek;oye me kya karoun?

Kavin;kya?kya hua?

Dushyant;itna khush kyun ha?

Vivek;ary yaar(and he hugged them) me me kya btaoun….wo tum angarezo(English people0 ka kya hota ha…wo…wo…

Dushyant;kya?

Vivek;ary wo…d..d

Kavin;date?

Vivek;haan haan date?(he said while changing his shirt)

Kavin;ary wah kya baat ha!

dushyant;haan..bhai kamal ho gaya….

Kavin;acha ik baat bta vivey tujhy jeep chalani ati ha?

Vivek;nahi!

Kavin;bike?

Vivek;nahi!

Kavin(while hands on waist);to kya tasha ko rikshaw(auto)py ly k jaye ga!

Vivek;mujhy to ik hi gari(vehicle)chalani ati ha!

 **Scene shift**

 **Now see what vehicle, our vivek is able to drive?**

 **And here is he..or I would say it!**

 **The tractor!**

Vivek was driving a tractor on the rush road,and tasha was sitting on it while setting her hair.

Vivek stopped the so called date vehicle, and jumped.

He extended his hand to tasha amd she too get down.

Vivek;haan ji tshasa ji kesa rha safar(journey).

Tasha while making faces;yeah!it was fun!

Vivek;haan ji…to phir chlay andar?

Tasha confused; kyun tumhy bhuk lagi ha?

Vivek smiled;nahi tshasa ji..wo kya ha na …hum yaha kharay ho k to baat nahi kar sakty na!

Tasha;oh am so sorry vivek but meray pas tum say baat karny ka time nahi ha!

Vivek confused;kya matlab?

Tasha while blushing slightly;wo kya ha na me yaha..yaha…."Suraj"sy milnay ayi houn?

Vivek;suraj?

Tasha;haan! Me us sy bohat baar mil chuki houn…..or mujhy lagta ha k I Like him a lot…or aj humari pehli official date ha….

Vivek hurted;to phir me idhar kya kar rha houn?

Tasha;kya kar rha houn? Ary meri car kharab ho gait hi or me late ho rhi thi to me nay tumhay call kar di ..or wesy bhi me nay pehly jitney bhi kaam tumhay kahey tum nay wo khushi khushi kar diye…to me nay socha k aj bhi kar do gay(while setting her hair)

Vivek;magar aj mujhy laga k ap nay mujhy kisi kaam k liye nahi bulaya!

Tasha;what?to phir kya laga tumhy?

Vivek kept quite.

Tasha; **Oh My God!yeh tum larko ki kya problem ha?haan? menay do baar hans(smile) kar baat kya kar li! Tumhay lagak me tum me interested houn? Omg! Akhir tumhara or mera match hi kya ha? Haan? Me Canada tak gai houn..or tum..tum..to kabhi Delhi tak bhi nahi gaye…huh….actually tumhara kad(height) bhi mujh sy chota ha….just..just..get lost!**

And she went inside, while vivek stood there in shock!

He returned to his hostel.

Kavin and dushyant were desperately waiting for him. Vivek entered the room.

Kavin and dushyant excitedly;haan b hai maar aya maarka(win)?

Vivek just wept silently.

And kavin and dushyant were shocked. Vivek tell them all and went outside.

Till that day vivek changed. He was looking at tasha nad she..she just turned her head.

Back ground music(if possible na listen this song you will definitely cry )

 _ **Inna Hanjuan da Ki kariye  
Inna Hanjuan da Ki kariye**_

 _ **Inna Hanjuan da Ki kariye  
Jo Pani Ban Vehnde Ne han  
Vehnde Ne han - Vehnde Ne**_

He was walking in the college corridor all alone, no one else with him. _ ****_

 _ **Tutte Dillan Da Ki Kariye  
Tutte Dillan Da Ki Kariye  
Jo Ghum Shehnde ne han  
Shehnde ne han - Shehnde ne**_

 _ **Sun Mere Yaara  
Main Tutya Tara  
Main Tutya Tara**_

 _ **Sahan Jhallyan da Ki Kariye  
Han Sahan Jhallyan da Ki Kariye  
Jo Tere Naa Lainde ne Han  
Lainde ne Han -Lainde ne**_

 _ ****_He was looking at tasha and she..she just turned her head.

 _ **Mere Mahi da  
Mahi da...4x**_

 _ **Mere Mahi da..**_

 _ **Mere Mahi da  
Mahi da...4x**_

 _ **Mere Mahi da..**_

 _ **Tere Te Chann  
Baddal V shann  
Gawah Uss Mulakat de  
Tere Toh Bin**_ __ _ **  
Naina Di Neend  
Bhent Uss  
Chad Gyi raat De ...2x**_

Kavin and dushyant were sitting alone thinking about their best friend vivek. _ ****_

 _ **Sun Mere Yaara  
Main Tutya Tara  
Main Tutya Tara**_

 _ **Inha Bulan da Ki Kariye  
Han Inha Bulan da Ki Kariye  
Jo Baat Teri Han Kehnde ne han  
Kehnde ne han - Kehnde na**_

 _ ****_Trio were sitting alone! _ **  
**_

 _ **Mere Mahi da  
Mahi da...4x**_

 _ **Mere Mahi da..**_

 _ **Mere Mahi da  
Mahi da...4x**_

 _ **Mere Mahi da…..**_

Kavin was sitting alone on bench, purvi saw him,came and sat beside him.

Kavin didn't notice her.

Purvi;kv!kya hua?akelay kyun bethay ho?or dushu or vivey kaha ha? Kuch hua ha kyat um teeno k beech?

Kavin;ary nahi purvi! Hum teeno me kuch nhai hua!bas wo vivey…

Purvi;vivey?kya hua us ko?

Kavin;pyar kar betha…or larki chali gai…

Purvi;kon?

Kavin;tasha!

Purvi;tasha?

Kavin sad+angrily;haan wohi….kehti ha k vivey me koi interest nahi ha or suraj ko like karti ha!

Purvi shocked;kya?suraj?

Kavin confused;haan kyun?

Purvi;ary wo..suraj..to meri room mate Ropali ko like karta ha!

Kavin shocked;kya?

Purvi;haan…ropali nay mujhy boht baar bataya ha k suraj nay usy yah gift ly kar diya wo diya..

All this while kavin was looking at her, and idea came in his mind,and he smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.kya khatam!bas!**

 **Guys last chapter pay sirf 3 reviews, us sy pehly waly par 2…**

 **Yaar kya ho rha ha?haan?**

 **Achi nahi lag rhi kya story? To bolo to sahi….delete kar doun gi!**

 **Magar please batoun to sahi k kesi ha…..agar mujhy hi nai pta ho ga to..how would I know that my readers are satisfied or not?hmm?**

 **Look I will you an example;**

 **Suppose a girl or a boy has to attend a party, and she/he chose a dress, took at least 1 hour to get ready, and when she/he reached the party…."NO ONE COMPLIMENTED"…how would she/he feel?**

 **You have written something,like some essay assigned by your teacher, and when you take it to the teacher. She just read that appreciate you in heart, where no one knows that what's going on except God, and returned it to you. She didn't write anything on the notebook and just simply returned to you. Just tell me one thing 'HOW WILL YOU FEEL?"**

 **So in the end the conclusion drawn is "please do tell me how was the chapter!"**

 **Because this story will ended after 4-5 chapters that's it!**

 **And one more thing**

" **ALL BEYOND YOUR THOUGHTS" par bhi sirf 2 reviews!hayyee!**

" **Love is friendship" ko parha itnay logo nay par review sirf 9!**

 **Birthday gift was for you priya and I guess you didn't read it!well ok koi baat nahi baad me parh lena….. ok?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..although I remember divya's advice but still yaar am not comfortable!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.kya ?**

 **Abhi baat nahi khatam hui!**

 **Me nay suggestions mangay thay right?**

 **Mujhy or confuse kar diya sab nay…equal votes thy…**

 **Then I thought k second wala pehly or phir first wala..ok?**

 **Take care of yourself and be good to othere because**

' **do good have good" right?**

 **Love yaa**

 **Zaineb**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey…thanks to those who reviewed…..**_

 _ **But I was disappointed by the no. of reviews as they were only 3!**_

 _ **I mean like seriously?**_

 _ **Well ab kya kar saktay ha I respect all my secret readers also, and those who always reviewed…but frankly telling sometimes,mera dil hi nahi karta update karnay ka…me kisi ko force nahi karti kabhi bhi k wo meri stories parhay coz I know that a person has his own mind of liking anything….but those who even find time out of their busy life can tell me na! how I am writing? Eh?**_

 _ **Well I can't resist writing stories so here is the update….**_

 _ **Hope so you all including the reviewers and secret readers find it nice…**_ __ __

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 **Next day**

Kavin and purvi were sitting on the counter placed in the cafeteria, seems like they were waiting for someone. They turned their chairs with a mischief in their eyes.

There they saw Suraj sitting with ropali.

They clearly heard their conversation.

Suraj;ropali!...yeh gift tumharay liye..or yeh bhi tumharay liye..(saying so he gave four gifts to her one by one)..

Ropali;OMG..itny sary gifts!

Suraj smiled and ropali was talking about gifts just when Tasha entered.

KAVI looked at her and pointed towards suraj and ropali.

Tasha went to their table. Suraj got up from chair.

Suraj;tasha?

SLAP!

Suraj placed his hand on his cheek.

Ropali stood up saying;kya hua?tum nay isy thapar kyun mara?

Tasha while looking at both of them; kyun k parso tumhari jagah yaha me bethi thi….

Ropali;what?

Tasha went.

Ropali SLAPPED suraj on the other cheek. And she too went but came back, picked up the gifts while glaring suraj,and went.

Suraj low voice;ropali …..gifts…

All this while, KAVI were laughing like mad.

Purvi looked at Kavin and was happy to see him, laughing.

 **Next day**

Tasha was sitting on the window pane.

Her friends came near her.

TF1(tasha friend );tasha tu idhar bethi ha….kya soch rahi ha?

Tasha(sadly);soch rhai houn…k itnay ghalat larky k chakar me…main kesay phans(trap) gai…how could i?

TF1;chal ab chor usay..kab tak us k bary me sochy gi?

Tasha kept quite.

TF2;chal lecture shuru honay wala ha….aja….assignment to bana li na?

Tasha;wo to me nay banai hi nahi!

TF2;nahi banai?..acha chal koi baat nahi kisi tarah extension mang lena sir sy….chal ab..

And they went but never knew that a person was listening to their conversation…...of course vivek!

Vivek thought of something and went inside the class.

Prof has collected all the assignments and has done with the attendance.

Prof;ahm…to lagta ha me nay tum sab ko is assignment ko banany k liye both waqt diya tha…..haan?.. diya tha k nahi?

All;yes sir!

Prof;phir bhi ik student esa ha jis nay assignment nahi banai!

Tasha's colour fades.

Prof;VIVEK SINGH JI!

Kavin and Dushyant looked at him.

Vivek stood up.

Prof;kyun bhai?kyun nahi banai?tumharay pas koi wajah ha jis k liye me tumhay extension dy sakoun!

Vivek kept quite.

Prof;tumharay pas 10 second ha extension mang lo yaa phir boriya bistar(luggage) bandho or college sy chaly jao!haan ha koi wajah?

Vivek;no sir!

Prof; then get out!

And Vivek moved out of the class holding his books.

Tasha looked at him and understood what might happen!

She felt guilty!

 **In afternoon**

Vivek was packing his bag.

While dushu was sitting behind him, he was mustering up courage to say something.

Kavin, he was storming in the room in anger.

Kavin angrily;tu pagal ha kya vivay? Tu nay apni assignment us Tasha k naam sy submit karwa di!

Vivek kept quite.

Kavin sat beside him.

Kavin;tu ik larki k liye yeh sab kar rha ha….apna career barbad kar rha ha?

Vivek looked at him giving a surprised look; Kv!yeh tu keh rha ha?sach me….ary jis nay poray 2 saal duniya sy munh morahy rakha(live like totally away from world)!

Kavin;meri baat alag ha…..

All this while, dushu was putting the clothes out of the suitcase, which were settled by vivek.

Kavin;maa or bappu ka socha ha?

Vivek sadly;me nay parhnay k baad bhi kheeti bari(agriculture field) karni thi…to baghair parhay bhi kar sakta houn…..

He saw dushu and said;nahi yaar dushu naa kar please…

Dushyant;tu esa kyun kar rha ha?please na jana…

Vivek;nahi…bilkul nahi.

He got up holding his suitcase in one hand and the bag on his shoulder.

He walked towards the door.

Kavin and dushyant were sitting in the same position.

Vivek turned and saw them,he thought to lighten the situation.

Vivek;darwazay tak to chornay a jao!

Duo looked at him and got up from the bed, sadly.

Kavin and dushyant stood on his either sides.

Vivek looked at them and said; ab aa hi gaye ho to samaan bhi chuk(utha/pick)loo….

They looked at him.

Kavin took the bag and dushyant took hold of the suitcase.

Vivek still found them sad.

He looked up and saw a lizard, of course their rita…;)

Vivek;chal bhai rita….me to chala…

But then saw another lizard there.

Vivek smiled;oye yeh kya! Rita nay boyfriend dhoond liya!

Duo looked at them, and chuckled.

Vivek and dushyant looked down while Kavin was busy watching them.

Vivek looked at kavin and said; oye dushu!..ho sakta ha…yeh humaray Kv ver(k jesay) ka ho….haha

Kavin saw him punch.

But then trio chuckled with the tears brewing in their eyes.

 **Trio shared a tight and hearty hug.**

 **Trio had tears in their eyes because of fear of separation….**

 **Scene shift**

 **After merely 2 hours**

Kavin and dushyant jumped off the jeep.

They entered in garden, in their college.

Tasha came from behind.

Tasha; Hey dushu! Hey Kv!

Kavin and dushyant were angry on her so didn't turn.

Tasha;Vivek kaha ha?

Dushyant turned and said; ki gal(kya baat ha)?kya baat karni ha tum nay us sy?

Tasha looked at kavin, who was still looking at the opposite side, she became scared.

Tasha;mujhy apni ghalati ka ehsaas ho gya ha…..me us say…

Kavin turned and bursted his anger on her;kya ?kay kaha tum nay?haan? ghalati ka ehsaas hua tumhay? Ja rha ha mera yaar yeh shahar(city) chor k…..kya kaha tha tum nay k wo tumharay layaik nahi ha? Ary waqai me mera yaar tumaharay layaik ha hi nahi…pta ha kyun? Kyun k wo anmol heera ha or tum tumhara to waqai me us ka sath koi match hi nahi ha…..huh…din raat wo sirf tshasa tshasa karta rehta tha….mobile apny pas rakh k sota tha k tum abhi koi kaam batao or wo kar de…..or tum!...huh….. chal dushu….chaly yaha sy…

And they both went leaving tasha in a miserable state.

 **She remembers all the moments spent with vivek. She just realized her mistake.**

 **Scene shift**

 **At the railway station**

Vivek was sitting on a bench waiting for the train to arrive.

Tasha came there and saw him. She quietly went near him and sat on the bench.

Vivek turned his head only to find Tasha there.

Vivek shocked; tshasa?

Tasha stood up and said; haan!

Vivek;yaha kya kar rhi ho?

Tasha; **vivek! Me…me tum say maafi mangnay ayi houn!..i am sorry!...me nay tumharay sath…I guess I did very wrong with you…i..i was just stupid…..i didn't even realized that I am doing..such thing with you….i was just stupid…now I have realized my mistake and I have now got that, that was all my mistake I shouldn't have done that..i am just crazy..i was….i am sorry really!**

All this while vivek was just listening to her…

Vivek; hain ji?

Tasha;hain ji? Menay tumhay itna kuch kaha or tum sirf hain ji keh rhy ho?

Vivek smiled; wo kya ha na k mujhy sorry k baad kuch samjh hi nahi aya…liken jo kuch bhi kaha na wo sunnany(hearing) main both acha laga….

Tasha wiping her tears; I guess…..emotional ho k sab English me bol gai…..kaha to me nay both kuch tha but in the end…..Will you do membership with me?

Vivek smiled.

Tasha extended her hand and vivek kept his hand in her.

Tasha instantly hugged him and he too.

They both were hugging each other when they heard the voices.

Kavin;oh me nay kaha k vivek singh ji pindh punhari nahi jana kya?

Dushyant smiled.

Vivek side hugging tasha said; ary ab to yeh vivay, tinka kahien nahi jata!

Kavin ran and hugged him while slightly lifting him.

Kavin;oye meray yaaraa!

 **Next day**

Purvi was sitting on a bench near lake. Kavin saw her and went near her.

He stood beside the bench on which she was sitting.

Purvi saw him and said;beth jao kharay kyun ho ?

Kavin sat and was thinking how to start the conversation.

Purvi saw him and handed him a book.

Kavin, while, seeing the book; yeh kya ha?

Purvi;me nay kaha tum kuch bol nahi rhay ho to shayad parhanay aye ho!

Kavin; nahi…wo to me tumhay vivay….k bary me help karny ka liye thanks bolnay aya tha….thank you so much purvi!

Purvi smiled;acha to agar me nay itna bara kaam kiya ha…to thanks k kaam nahi chaly ga…mera gift bhi bara hona chahiye!

Kavin smiled; acha!..amm…to bolo kya chaiye?

Purvi while, closing her book said; dekho1 duniya ka ik purana asool(rule) ha…..

 **Ankh k badly ankh**

 **Jaan k badly jaan**

 **Or….**

Kavin;or?

Purvi blushing; **dil k badly?**

Kavin after realizing what she said, got up and started to move.

Purvi ran behind him;kv!kv! ruko!

Kavin stopped.

Purvi;jawab to do!

Kavin;me is baat ka kya jawab doun?

Purvi;haan!naa!kuch to kaho…me nay tum say both baar dosti karny ki koshish ki ha…par tum nay humesha ignore kiya ha mujhy…kam sy kam yeh to bta do k tumhy daar kis baat ka ha?

Kavin looking down; phir sy dil tutnay ka!

Purvi; har larki ik jesi nahi hoti…kv!

Kavin looked at her and turned to opposite side and started to move. Purvi too turned to leave.

But stopped!

Because she heard something!

She turned and saw kavin singing

 _ **Marjawan Marjawan  
Main Marjawan  
Marjawan Marjawan**_

 _ **Marjawan Marjawan  
Chadha je Tera Parchawa..Marjawan**_ __ _ **  
Marjawan Marjawan  
Je doori Teri Jar Jawan...Marjawan**_

 _ **Marjawan Main ...Sohniye  
Marjawan Main ...Sohniye**_

 _ **Haye..  
Isqh Adaa Karda Main**_ __ _ **  
Teinu Hee Khuda Karda Main...2x**_

 _ **Sajde Ch Dil DharkKawan Heeriye**_

 _ **Marjawan Marjawan  
Main Marjawan  
Marjawan Marjawan...3x**_

she ran and hugged him.

They both remained in hug and them move to a restaurant.

Restaurant

Kavin was holdin purvi's hand and said; pta ha jab tum muskaarati ho to….

 **But stopped!**

 **And was shocked to see!**

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **To know stay tuned!**_

 _ **Guys , this story will end up after 2-3 chapters…am gonna miss this story coz..i laughed whole heartedly while writing this…hats off to the producer if this movie…**_

 _ **So meri to request yehi ha…k if u find time from youe busy life please review in a small box appeared just when you finish reading any os…**_

 _ **Thanks everyone**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Zaineb**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey…thanks to those who reviewed….**_

 _ **Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter…enjoy!**_

 **Restaurant**

Kavin was shocked to see his father there along with his business partners.

Kavin stood up from his seat.

KF (kavin's father) to his partners; ap log bethiye me abhi ata houn..

They all settle down in a small room booked for them.

KF moved to a corner.

Kavin saw him and said to purvi; purvi me abhi aya….

And he also went behind him.

KF; yeh larki kon ha jisay tu poray shehar(city) me liye ghoom rha ha?

Kavin smiled; papa meri dost ha ..purvi..

KF; dost ya phir kuch or?

Kavin smiled; papa…me purvi sy pyaar karta houn..or me nay decide kiya ha k..k purvi hi meri life partner ho gi…

KF shocked; tu nay decide kiya?

Kavin; haan…after all me hi apni life partner choose karoun ga na….

KF: yaar mujhy to lagta tha k tu sirf parhai me hi nikama ha par to to ha hi bewaqoof…..ik middle class kuri(larki) k liye tu pagal ho rha ha…ary in larkioun ka to kaam hota ha ameer(rich) larkoun ko phasana or tu ha k..

Kavin; papa please…

But purvi stopped him, she listened their conversation.

Purvi; uncle sahi keh rhay ha….kv!

KF smiled.

Kavin shocked; purvi?

Purvi came in front of KF and said; uncle thik kaha ap nay..k meri jesi middle class larki ko kavin jesa ameer larka mil hi nahi sakta…..kisi larki ko or kya chahiye? Hain na?

KF smirked, while kavin was confused.

Purvi continued; but you know what uncle! Mujhy kv k paison me koi interest nahi ha….mujhy agar pyar ha to is k andar chupay achay insaan sy…or is ka anadar chupay poet sy…

KF: kv or poet?...kis ko bewaqoof bana rhi ho beta….me isy achay sy janta houn…yeh to ha hi nikama… parhai me bhi nikama or kaam kaaj me bhi….huh….

Purvi determined; to thik ha uncle..ik deal karty ha…yaa to kavin is baar pass ho ga…ya phir me kabhi ap ka samnay nahi aoun gi…manzoor ha…

KF: manzoor!

Purvi went and KF too.

 **Scene shift**

 **Hostel**

 **Trio's room**

Dushyant and Vivek were standing outside the room along with tinku , watching kavin in the room.

He was roaming in the room, picking the books, setting them in the shelves, putting the wine bottles in a box and came out and thrashed it into tinku's hand.

tinku; kv tu nay parhana ha to parh na..mera dhanda kyun band karwa rha ha?

Kavin still roaming; bas ab boht mazak ho gaya…ab or nahi..ab bas parhna ha…

Tinku while holding the box; kisi sahi hi kaha ha…yeh pyaar na bari kamini cheez ha…

Dushyant+ vivek; hain ji?

Tinku ; haan ji…

And he went while dushyant and vivek laughed loudly.

 **Next day**

Dushyant was sitting in cafeteria admiring ishita.

Ishita went and dushyant went to her table and picked the glass of tea left by her.

But his eyes caught something else. He picked it up and was shocked.

He just ran to his friends cum brothers.

He opened the door and entered inside while holding a card.

Kavin and vivek saw him.

Kavin tensed; kya hua dushu?

Vivek; bol na kya hua?

Dushyant had tears in his eyes, his voice struck, he just nodded negatively and gave the card to kavin.

Kavin saw the card and was shocked to see it

It was written **"ishita weds pratab"**

Vivek also shocked.

Kavin; dushu! Ab or nahi ja or ja k bta de ishita ko…go!

Vivek; haan yaar aj yaa or aar yaa paar!

Dushyant looked at them and just ran outside.

He was running through the corridor, just thinking about how to save his love.

He stopped in front of the girls hostel and saw ishita coming out of the hostel.

She saw dushyant and went towards him.

Dushyant; hey!

Ishita; hey!

Dushyant; mujhy tum sy kuch kehna ha…ishita me tum sy bohat pyaar karta houn…aj sy nahi bachpan sy.,,,kya tum mujhy pasand kati ho?

Ishita; haan….aj sy nahi boht pehly sy…is liye to me cafeteria me wo card chor k ayi thi..

Dushyant; kya? To phir tum nay pehly kyun nahi kuch kaha?

ishita; jab tum nay nahi kaha to me kesy keh sakti houn dushyant!

Dushyant sighed and said; acha ko baat nahi ab to keh rha houn na…

Ishita; nahi dushyant ab nahi…meri shaadi ha haftay(week) k baad…ab humary beech kuch nahi ha….

Dushyant(teary); nahi ishita..esay mat kaho..please..

Ishita; nahi..please!

She turned to leave but he caught hold od her wrist. Ishita stopped.

 **Meanwhile, a car stopped in front of the hostel.**

And a loud voice caught their attention; oyeee! Hath chadd saddi behan da(leave our sis's hand)!

Dushyant and ishita looked towards the source and ishita pulled her hand back.

 **Scene shift**

Kavin and vivek were talking casually in their room, when a boy entered hurriedly.

Boy; kv! Vivay! tum log yaha ho? Dushu ko kuch munday maar rahy ha..jaldi chalo!

Kv/vivek; kya?

And they ran outside without wasting a single moment.

 **But before they reached the gate, they encountered suraj with his gang.**

Suraj; bari jaldi me lag rahy ho?

Kavin; dekh! Aj meray paas time nahi ha! Samjha! Hat(move) agay sy!

Suraj; ary tery paas to kabhi time hua hi nahi…par mery paas boht time ha aj…

Vivek; dekh suraj! Dushu ki jaan khatry me ha humay jany de…please!

But suraj didn't listen and hit him.

Others too started the fight.

Kavin was fighting like mad, he threw a boy right into the back mirror of a car, other with a bat, and other one , kavin punched him hard on his face.

Vivek was beating the others.

Finally, kavin caught suraj and hit him into the gate, blood started to ooze from his forehead. He became unconscious.

And kavin and vivek ran to dushu.

 **Scene shift**

 **Lifeline hospital**

Kavin and vivek were outside the operation theater roaming here and there, while dushu's mom was sitting on the bench, weeping.

Vivek; aunty! Please sambhaliye apnay ap ko..please!

After sometime, doctor came out of the OT.

Kavin and vivek ran towards him.

Kavin; doctor sahib kesa ha dushu?

Doctor; dekhiye! Un ka blood loss boht zyada ho gya ha….

All became shocked.

Doctor continued; ap bas jald sy jald O+ blood arrange kijeye…

Doctor went.

Kavin in tension; mera to B+ ha…vivek tera?

Vivek; me nay kabhi check nahi karwaya!

Kavin pushing vivek a little; to jaldi ja or ja k check karwa!..me hostel or college me pochta houn!

Vivek still in tension; hhaan…

But stopped by a voice: mera blood ha O+ me doun ga blood.

Kavin/vivek shocked; suraj?

Suraj; haan….dekho! humaray beech chahy kuch bhi hota rahy…me nay kabhi nahi chaha k koi bahir sy akay humaray college k munday(larkay) ko maaray…

Kavin; thanks yaar!

Suraj to dushu's mom; aunty ji ap fikar mat karo..dushu will be fine!

To which she simply smiled, giving him a thanks through her tears.

Kavin hugged him a little; thanks yaar.

Suraj went with a nurse, to donate blood.

 **After some 4-5 hours.**

Kavin and dushyant were standing near a bed and dushu's mom was sitting beside dushyant's head.

Dushyant slowly opened his eyes, and saw his mother and friends there.

Dushyant; maa!

DM(dushu'smom); dushu! uth gya mera bacha!(and she kissed his forehead).shukar ha ….me na abhi mandir sy ho k ayi..manat mani thi na….acha!

And she went .

Kavin sat on a stool, placed beside his bed.

Kavin; ab kesa lag raha ha?

Vivek; tu nay to humari jaan hi nikal di thi….humay to laga tu to gya hain? Or wo suraj esay hi us k I bhi kut lag gai!

He laughs.

Dushyant too chuckles; oye hansa( laugh) mat yaar dard ho rhi ha…..

Kavin feeling guilty said; mujhy maaf kar de yaar! Meri wajah sy…

Dushyant; nahi kv! Please yaar! Sorry na keh! Balky mujhy to thanks bolna chahiye tujhy..

Kavinn still guilty; kutt parwanay k liye(for beating)

Dushyant chuckles; nahi! Mujhy mera pyaar wapis dilwany k liye!

Kavin/ vivek confused; matlab?

Dushyant; matlab! Yeh k agr tu mujhy na kehta na ishita sy baat karny k liye…to mujhy to kabhi pt achalna hi nahi tha k wo bhi mujhsy pyaar karti ha…

Vivek shocked; oo terii( an abuse, which I can't use here; hope you understand)

Kavin glared him.

Vivek seeing kavin; esay maat dekho! Galii nikal hi jati ha esi baat sun ka…..dil ki baat kehinay me dono nay 12 saal laga diye….suhaagraat me pta nahi kitni dair lagaiye gy….

Kavin glared him and laughed.

Duo also laughed out aloud.

Kavin; acha! Chal bas ab chor de sab! Dushu tu yahi reh ab hum jaye gy ishita ko lanay…

Dushyant; nahi yaar me bhi chaloun ga!

Kavin; par tu abhi abhi to chot kha k utha ha meray veeray….

Dushyant; me to yeh chot baar baar sehan kar sakta houn..par agar ishita kisi or ki hui to me bardasht nahi kar paoun ga…please!

Kavin acha thik ha!

 **After one week**

 **Ishita's home**

She was sitting surrounded by her friends and sisters.

The girls were applying mehndi on her hands. But her charm was missing somewhere.

All were busy, some in drinking, some in dancing, etc etc…

Trio were standing under a tree.

Dushyant was having a bandage on his forehead.

Kavin; ja or ja k ishita ka hath pakar k lay a usy..

Dushyant looking at the surroundings (scare tone); yaar boht log ha yaar!

Vivek; ik kaam karty ha…me na ishita ka baap ko kehta houn k garden khali karwa de…dushyant nay ishita ka hath pakar ka lana ha..thik ha?...gadhay jata ha ya doun tujhy ik( showed him punch)

Dushyant walked towards ishita.

Song

Mera peerh janay meri peerah di ….

Vivek to kavin; yaar! Is I to aj kuttai (maarna) honay hi wali ha…abhi bhi moka ha bhaag chaly?

Kavin glared him.

Vivek placed his hand on kavin's shoulder; haha..me to mazak kar raha tha….tyaar ha larnay ko?

Kavin while setting his shoulders(a style to show you have power) said; aj to mera mood bhi ha or meray paas rime bhi ha…aye samnay jo ana chahta ha….

Vivek smiled.

 **Dushyant went towards ishita and forwarded his hand. Ishita looked at him and kept her hand in his. She stood up.**

All the guests were shocked.

Ishita's brother went towards them.

"oye! Tu phir idhar!"

Dushyant instantly hid ishita behind him.

One of her brother; tu idhar kya ka rha ha? Haan maar kha k bhi sukoon nahi aya! Lao bandook(gun) lao.

And he pointed the gun on dushyant's forehead.

Vivek came in between and held the gun in his hand and placed it on his forehead.

(now the gun is a little down than the previous position as vivek has shortest height among the three)

Kavin came and again did same as vivek.

(now the gun is little above than 2nd position but little down than 1st position)

*samjh ayi? Dushyant is the tallest, kavin is taller and vivek is just tall.

Another brother came, he is a dwarf.

Dwarf brother; hatho oye! Isy to me dekhta houn…

And he pointed the gun towards kavin but as kavin has more height than the dwarf man, kavin held his hand and slightly pushed it upward.

Now, trio were standing there, with ishita behind dushyant.

Ishita's father; bas bhi karo! Kya ho kya raha ha?...

Looking at dushyant he continued; jahan tak mujhy lagta ha..yeh munda(larka) itna bara qadaam baghir kisi jhosh k nahi utha sakta…..(looking at ishita) tu pyaar karti ha is sy?

Ishita was scared.

IF(ishita;s father) said loudly; karti ha k nahi?

Ishita nodded still scared.

IF smiled; hmm…to phir thik ha shaadi bhi isi sy kar ly….

Four faces lit up but ishita's brothers said; babbu! Yeh huamri biradri(caste) ka nahi ha….

IF; oye chup kar….aj kal k zamanay me yeh kon dekhta ha….bas shaadi ho gi ishita ki to is sy hi hogi..

Ishita ran and hugged him tightly.

They separated and IF called Dushyant.

Dushyant joined his hands in order to say him thanks.

To which IF just hugged him tight.

And the ISHYANT story ended.

 **A/N: guys it was the 2** **nd** **last chapter. Next will be their result day and KAVI ending, and the story will end!**

 **I am gonna miss this story, coz I always said that I enjoyed watching the movie and also writing it….hehe..;)**

 **One more thing I have updated the ALL BEYOND YOUR THOUGHTS! Chapter 8 on yesterday and have a condition to update it till I got 10 reviews….so if anyone here is reading that story too…review….**

 **And I thought of something. It is;**

" **I will complete ABYT first and then will write something else… m too busy nowadays…hope u understand"**

 **Do tell me how was the chapter…**

 **Love yaa**

 **Zaineb**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter**

The result day

There was a great hustle bustle in the college. Crowd of students in the corridor for checking their result.

Because it's the day which decides whether you have to be in this world or not...hain Na? "Wink"

 **On vivesha side**

Vivek wa standing near a pillar and Tasha just came after checking her result. She wasn't looking much happy.

Vivek excitedly: or bhi Tasha ji result ka kya bana?

Tasha sadly: 47%

Vivek shocked and happy:acha Ji wah Bhai wah!

Tasha sadly:tumhara?

Vivek:53%

Tasha shocked:what?

Vivek:haan Ji yeh vekho(dekho)!

And they both got engaged in checking their results.

 **On ishyant side**

Dushyant and ishita were sitting on the either sides of a pillar in corridor.

Dushyant blushing: tumharay English me 75..

Ishita too blushing: tumahary bhi...

Dushyant: computer science me 83...

Ishita: haan...ty(or) hum dono k economics me 85 or total approximately 82%

Dushyant:haan

And they both smiled. And soon went into their dreams.

 **On kavi side**

Kavin and purvi were standing in don't of kavin's father,who was checking kavin's result.

Kavi has kind of proud in their eyes.

KF stood up and went in front of kavin and said: puttar aj to tunay kamal hi kar diya...shabash

An he hugged him.

After sometime they separated

Purvi:kyun ji uncle Ji jeet gai na me shart(bet)

KF smiled: haan puttar haan...shahbash...

Purvi smiled.

KF:liken me Jo shart ab lagaoun ga Na wo tum nhi jeet sakti...

Purvi:esi koi shart ha hi nahi Jo me haar jao...

Kavin:kya Papa?

KF: k ik dinyeh laal sari me meet samnay chaye(tea) ly k khari ho gi or kahy gi k Papa John's chaye ly lo...

Purvi blushed.

KF:kyun lag h shart?

Purvi nodded negatively while blushing.

KF hugged both of them.

 **After 2 years**

Trio were sitting on the same stairs,staring at the college walls, classes,hostel, etc.

Kavin:2 saal kesy guzar gai pta hi nahi chala

Dushyant/vivek:haan yaar...

Kavin:mujhay tum logo ki boht yaad ayi gi...

Dushyant/vivek: haan yaar...

And trio shared a hug.

They separated an hear voice.

Kya tum log bhi!party shuru honay wali ha o tum log ho k...

Kavin looked at the source and saw three girls there, obviously purvi, ishita and tasha...

Kavin:haan purvi aye...(to duo) chaly?

Duo:haan chal...

And they all entered the party hall.

Song played was

 **Oho duniya vakhri si ni lade ladayiyan**

 **Na hon padhayiyan sara din ghar ni**

 **Kise da darr ni gulaaba vargi ohdon zindgani ohdon zindgani**

 **Bade chete aunde ne yaar anmulle hawwa dy bullay**

 **Kadey laun classan na**

 **Kadey laun classan na**

 **Baith canteeni paa ke vadh cheeni**

 **Peende si chaah banaun salaahan**

 **Kive kujh kariye dhamak asmaani**

 **Sab bade shaukeen hunde**

 **Waal jehe waake te gel laga ke**

 **Sheeshe de muhre te bapu ghoore**

 **Tommy diyan shirtan aenak Armaani aenak Armaani**

 **Bade chete aunde ne yaar anmulle hawa de bulle**

 **Oh college kudiyan da**

 **Oh college kudiyan da**

 **Baje saade baarah te jaana yaaran**

 **Ni sheeshe khole te khade patole**

 **Laa ke vich gaane chalaunde gadiyan**

 **Ik Samri hunda si**

 **Ji bada shikari te vekh kawari**

 **Lagaye tarayiyan ji bahut phasayiyan**

 **Chandigarh jaake kamaunda naddiyan**

 **Bade chete aunde ne yaar anmulle hawa de bulle**

 **Bada Bullet pyaara si**

 **Bada Bullet pyaara si**

 **Aap na naunde bullet chamkaunde**

 **Te hauli chalaunde gediyan launde**

 **Bullet de utte kudi vi marrdi**

 **Jeda kamra Gill da si**

 **Aunty si pittdi oh mehfil nitt di**

 **Yaar aaye rehnde kathe jad behnde**

 **Bottlan khuliyan garaari arrdi garaari arrdi**

 **Bade chete aunde ne yaar anmulle hawa de bulle**

 **Deep landi jeep wala**

 **Deep landi jeep wala**

 **Si Ray Ban launda te kurte paunda**

 **Sohni ji saheli uni ch baily**

 **Yaaran da yaar saada MLA**

 **Jad pind nu mudh de si**

 **Cheema bai milda oh tukra dil da**

 **Motor te behnde aape kad lehnde**

 **Si ghardi kaddi sawaad awalle**

 **Bade chete aunde ne yaar anmulle hawa de bulle**

 **And they enjoyed the last day to the fullest!**

 **Yaar Anumle ended here!**

 **Love the movie!**

 **Now a request to those who didnt watch the movie...watch it! You will definetly hold you stomach due to laughing...;)**

 **Do tell me how was the last chapter**

 **Love yaa**

 **Zaineb:)**


End file.
